WaterPark Deluxe V2
by CyndersReign-ThePrincessOfHell
Summary: Kagome and the gang go to WaterPark Deluxe expecting to have fun memories, take pictures, and life it up with everyone. But not be bribed by food from the guy who wants to go a really scary ride!


Kagome's POV

"Hey! Wait up!" I yell. Sango, Rin, and Ayame had already gotten out of the bathrooms and headed to the water park across the road.

"Kagome, you should've changed faster. We're leaving without you." Sango called back. I didn't know why, but she was eager to get into the pool. Miroku, InuYasha, Koga, and Sesshomaru were going to meet us at WaterPark Deluxe (a/n: yes, I am bad at naming places) to go swimming.

It was Koga's idea to go; of course he had to ask his best friends to go with him as well. (InuYasha, Miroku and Sesshomaru) Miroku invited Sango, and then Sango invited Rin, Ayame, and me. I was up to go to a water park, but the only problem was the bikini.

Sadly, I was wearing one, and let's just say bikini's and me aren't on the best of terms. Sango picked it out; it has a white base with green, Hawaiian flowers. She picked out a black base with pink accents for herself. Rin picked a white base with red, Hawaiian flowers, and Ayame bought one that was white with brown wolves.

Well, I finished changing, and I snagged a tee to cover myself. I grabbed a towel and draped it around my neck and dashed out the door. Might I tell you that I was wearing flip-flops, so I had some trouble running over to the water park.

I could see Sango in the distance, flirting with Miroku of course, and then InuYasha came into view. He's such a pain, although he is kinda cute... WHAT AM I SAYING! ewwwwwww! I shook my head violently, in the middle of my violent head shaking I guess I tripped over something because I couldn't see where I was going. I do know that somebody caught me, but I didn't know who at the current moment. I opened my eyes to see somebody shirtless, abs and muscles tense. Then I saw the face and sweat-dropped. InuYasha caught me! Of all the people to catch me, Kami sent InuYasha. Where was Johnny Depp or Brad Pitt when I needed them? I blushed a deep red, but I didn't retreat. Instead, I hung on for a moment, having electricity run through my veins, it felt so good.

InuYasha stammered, "H-h-hey! Let go of me!"

That's when I snapped out of my blissful feeling; I retreated as quickly as possible. Talk about embarrassing.

"Sorry." I murmured, I brushed imaginary dust off of myself.

"Keh." He said. Then he turned and started having a conversation with Miroku.

Okay, that little 'keh' move kind of pissed me off. What was 'keh' anyways, it sure as hell didn't sound like a 'you're welcome'. Forget whatever I said about him being cute, the guys a jerk and a major pain.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango asked.

"Yea, I'm fine. Where's the rest of the gang?" I was referring to Ayame, Rin, Koga, and Sesshomaru. I hadn't seen them since I came out of the bathroom.

"Oh, they went their separate ways. Ayame and Koga went to ride Whiplash and Rin and Sesshomaru went to the food court.

"I see, now what?" I fixed my t-shirt a little; the fall made the shirt move to the side, hanging off my shoulder.

"I'm going to go flirt with Miroku and you're going with InuYasha." Sango said fixing her pony tail.

"What!" I asked.

I was not going to go with that jerk around a park. Why couldn't all of us just stick together and go on rides. Besides, I didn't come here to spend time with 'him', (I refuse to say his name) I came here to send time with my best friends, which is not him. Sango put on her pleading eyes and looked at me, this was not going to go well.

"Please Kagome." She said. I hated when she does this. Somehow she makes her eyes bigger in a cute fashion and the puppy dog pout was just too good to be true; it's almost like she invented it. "I just want to spend some time with Miroku, I'm not asking for much. Remember when I helped you out when you went on that date with Hojo."

Kami, she pulled out the Hojo incident, how could I forget? I asked her to tag along on the date because I didn't want to be alone with him. I know date means 2 people, but what if I said something awkward and then he refused to talk to me again. I just needed Sango's help through the date. We went to a small restaurant, a tad too fancy for my liking, but as long as it served food I didn't care.

Hojo and I were having a good time until I accidently spilled his drink on him, spit my drink out on him, got a little bit on spaghetti on him, spilled his plate on the floor, and to top it off the waiter gave me his number. Sango laughed through the whole thing, which didn't help with my embarrassment, and had the nerve to tell me, 'it's not what you say, it's what you do', and I had a feeling I did all of the wrong things. I don't even know how half of the disasters happened.

I looked at her and then gave in, who could resist that face? "Fine, fine."

"Thank you!" She gave me a hug and then dragged Miroku away. I thought she'd at least stay for a while, to introduce us or something.

"So…want to ride Whiplash?" I asked in my shy voice.

It looked like he was debating whether to go or to walk away from me right now. Yea, big jerk, very big jerk.

"Why not?" he asked.

We walked in silence to Whiplash which was good. I'd prefer silence than talking any day, if it was with him. Once we got to Whiplash, I saw how big it was. Did I forget to mention I'm afraid of heights? If not, I am. When I saw how high it went into the air, I nearly passed out. Ayame and Koga went on this? The must be crazy. I guess he (I still refuse to say his name) could tell by my expression that I did not want to ride this beast people call fun.

Before he could get out another word I decided to speak up. "Why don't we ride something else? Maybe that ride would be nice?" I pointed to a ride that 6 year olds rode.

He smirked. "No, let's ride this; it looks a lot more fun than that."

I could tell he was having fun, the way he smirked and the way he talked gave it away. He was enjoying my fear of heights! What was he, a sadist? There was no way, no way possible, no way in hell, I was getting on that ride.

"If you get on I'll buy you a ice cream." He said looking at the ride.

I blinked, so now he was trying to bribe me with food? How did he know that was my weakness? One of my greatest passions is food, I love international the most. If I think about it, it's not really worth it, but when I don't think about it, it is very much worth it. I could order the most expensive ice cream they had to offer there, I think that'd be nice.

Somehow I found myself in the small roller coaster seat with InuYasha next to me. He was smirking like an idiot; I cannot believe I'm in this ride right now.


End file.
